David Kelly
David Kelly CMG (* 1944; † 2003) war ein britischer Mikrobiologe, Biowaffenexperte und Berater des englischen Verteidigungsministeriums, welcher am 17. Juli 2003 unter mysteriösen Umständen umkam. Wissenschaft Der auf Viren spezialisierte Wissenschaftler forschte über die Abwehr von biologischen und chemischen Kampfstoffen. 1991 bis 1994 untersuchte er das russische Biowaffenprogramm. Kelly war im Auftrag der Vereinten Nationen als verantwortlicher Waffeninspektor an der ersten Kontrollmission im Irak beteiligt. Zwischen 1994 und 1997 war er insgesamt 37 Mal am Golf. BBC-Bericht Er soll die Hauptquelle für einen Bericht der BBC gewesen sein, in dem der britischen Regierung vorgeworfen wurde, Geheimdienst-Berichte über irakische Massenvernichtungswaffen aufgebauscht zu haben. Vor allem Alastair Campbell, der Kommunikationsdirektor des Premierministers, soll darauf bestanden haben, in das Dossier gegen den Widerstand des Secret Intelligence Service den Satz irakische ABC-Waffen könnten innerhalb von 45 Minuten gefechtsbereit sein einzubringen. Deshalb wurde Kelly am Dienstag den 15. Juli 2003 von einem Untersuchungsausschuss des britischen Parlaments vernommen. Dabei soll er stark unter Druck gesetzt worden sein. Kelly gab zu, sich mit dem BBC-Reporter Andrew Gilligan getroffen zu haben. Er bestritt jedoch, dass die Informationen zu dem Artikel von ihm stammten. Tod David Kelly verließ am Donnerstag dem 17. Juli 2003 um 15 Uhr sein Haus in Abingdon in Oxfordshire um spazierenzugehen. Einen Tag später wurde er in einem Waldstück, ein paar Kilometer entfernt von seinem Wohnsitz, mit durchschnittener Arteria ulnaris tot aufgefunden. Die Arterie war mit seinem Taschenmesser durchtrennt worden, das jedoch keine Fingerabdrücke aufwies. Neben ihm lag eine leere Schachtel mit Schmerztabletten seiner Frau. Die in seinem Körper gefunden Menge des Schmerzmittels Coproxamol entsprach etwa einem Drittel der letalen Dosis. Nach Angaben der Polizei, deren Untersuchung 'Operation Mason' offiziell bereits vor der Vermisstmeldung durch seine Familie begann, gab es keinen Hinweis auf Fremdeinwirkung. Selbstsmord erscheint jedoch anhand der Tatsache, dass Kelly Anhänger der Bahai-Religion war, unwahrscheinlich. Er sagte mal, dass er niemals jemanden töten könne, geschweige denn, sich selbst. (Daily Mail: David Kelly's closest female confidante on why he COULDN'T have killed himself, Daily Mail, 31. August 2008) Auswirkung Nach dem Tod von Kelly werden Rücktrittsforderungen gegenüber Premierminister Tony Blair von Seiten der Opposition und aus den Reihen der eigenen Partei laut. Die Hauptquelle für den umstrittenen Artikel war nach Aussage der BBC vom 20. Juli 2003 Dr. David Kelly. Dieser wurde am 6. August in Longworth in der Grafschaft Oxfordshire beigesetzt. An der Beerdigung nahmen außer den etwa 160 Trauergästen auch Lordrichter Brian Hutton, der die Untersuchung zu den näheren Todesumständen leitet, sowie der stellvertretende Premierminister John Prescott teil. Am 11. August 2003 begann im High Court die richterliche Untersuchung der Todesumstände. Die Ergebnisse wurden im so genannten Hutton-Bericht veröffentlicht. Der Fernsehsender ARTE brachte 2005 eine eingehende Fernsehspiel-Dokumentation unter dem Titel "David Kelly - Der Waffeninspekteurder" über dessen tragische Lebensgeschichte. Weblinks *BBC: Dossier „The Hutton report“ (englisch) *Guardian: Sanitäter äußern Zweifel an Todesursache (englisch) *Guardian: Medizinische Beweise sprechen gegen Selbstmordtheorie (englisch) *ein weiterer verdächtiger Todesfall in der Regierungszeit von Tony Blair: Robin Cook, ehemaliger britischer Außenminister am 6.8.2005 beim Bergwandern unter ungeklärten Umständen zu Tode gekommen Quellen *Why I believe David Kelly's death may have been murder Mail on Sunday, 23 July 2006 *Kelly death paramedics query verdict by Anthony Barnett, The Guardian, December 12 2004 *New Kelly claims splits medical opinion by Vikram Dodd, The Guardian, December 13 2004 *Our doubts about Kelly's suicide Letter to the Editor, The Guardian, January 27 2004 *Email sent by Dr Kelly to Judith Miller on July 17 2003 (PDF-Datei; 14 kB) *David Kelly: the interrogator — an account from The Guardian, written by Kelly's colleague, of how they set about examining Iraq's biological weapons programme *The Hutton Inquiry, Die Hutton-Untersuchung mit Transkripten. *"The Kelly Inquiry: A Sham or the Start of an Ethical Cleansing ... of the West?", Discussion of the institutional and international consequences for the West of suspicions about Dr. Kelly's death, unresolved by the Hutton Inquiry, on Guardian Unlimited Talk (GUT) *Was the Decision to "Out" Dr. David Kelly ... or to KILL him?, Ongoing discussion about the possible means of his death and recent investigatory developments, on Guardian Unlimited Talk (GUT) *Evidence of David Kelly to the Intelligence and Security Committee (PDF-Datei; 964 kB) * The Downing Street memo relates to a meeting held months before, discussing the approach of the U.S. government; it states that the U.S. government was prepared to fix intelligence around its preferred policy. *Iraqi Blow to Blair over 'mobile labs' Guardian Newspaper, June 8 2003 *Iraqi mobile labs nothing to do with germ warfare, report finds Guardian Newspaper, June 15 2003 *"Iraq's Weapons of Mass Destruction: The Assessment of the British government" (the 'September Dossier'), published September 24, 2002 (PDF-Datei; 25 kB) *Dead In The Woods,Part detective story, part real-life horror movie, this investigative documentary examines the death of British scientist Dr. David Kelly, the 2001 US Anthrax Attacks and the links to an international bio-weapons conspiracy. *New suspicion over Kelly death - MP Guardian Unlimited, October 15, 2007 *Death Of a ScientistThe Oxford Times Online *Oral evidence; Taken before the Foreign Affairs Committee on Tuesday 15 July 2003 Weblinks * [http://www.deadinthewoods.com/ Dead In The Woods], an investigative documentary that examines David Kelly's death and its links to the deaths of several other prominent bio-weapons scientists since 9/11, the 2001 US anthrax attacks and South Africa's secret apartheid bio-weapons programme. * [http://www.tvguide.com/detail/tv-show.aspx?tvobjectid=100005&more=ucepisodelist&episodeid=3219269/ 60 Minutes] report on former USSR's smallpox program, and David Kelly's role in investigating both Soviet and Iraqi smallpox labs (2001 Emmy winner) * Kelly Investigation Group * [http://cryptome.org/smallpox-wmd.htm The Demon in The Freezer] Article on the eradication and later illegal dissemination of the smallpox virus that includes David Kelly's role in the investigation of the USSR treaty violations * [http://www.channel4.com/entertainment/tv/microsites/G/government_inspector/ Government Inspector] Drama, based on reality, telling the story of the late Dr David Kelly (played by Mark Rylance), an expert caught in the crossfire between the government and the BBC over the war in Iraq. Category:Person Category:Ungeklärter TodesfallCategory:Vereinigtes KönigreichCategory:20. JahrhundertCategory:21. Jahrhundert